looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes Wiki:Requests for promotion
We really appreciate the work our contributors put in and have been grateful since January 2006! As such, the Wizards are happy to promote users who have excellent contributions and a certain number of quality edits so long as they ask and go through a voting process that requires everyone to share their opinions and reasoning. Good luck! This page is for the purpose of discussing promotion requests. If you would like to make a request, you need to fill out a template so the community can discuss your request. Anyone failing to meet the requirements will have their request automatically rejected without warning. If you fail to meet the requirements, but meet them again, you are welcome to apply again at no penalty. Note: This page is not protected in the event that users need to fill out a form to request. Note: The Wizard/Bureaucrat position is CLOSED for applying. Please do not apply to be a wizard as you need to be an Acme Head/Administrator before you can be a Wizard. Anyone who applies to be a Wizard will have their application removed without notice. If such is removed, you can make a new request for another position again at no penalty. General information There are several requirements to have the right to request to be promoted. It is highly recommended that you are able to show examples that you are worthy of having these abilities. Don't be scared to take criticism. If your request is rejected, review the comments and take that as advice to guide you in the right direction for a possible request in the future. Follow the instructions on the template to apply for a promotion. After you fill out the template, please add the support, neutral, oppose, and comments headers with three equal signs on each side between the words in that particular order. Otherwise, the template won't show up correctly. If you are having problems, contact a Staff Member through their Message Wall so they can assist you. Support Neutral Oppose Comments Rules *To start voting, put an * in the header you want to vote. Then, insert the , , or templates. Lastly, explain your reasoning. And do not forget that the explanations should use the requester's contributions to the wiki as evidence for your position. *Users cannot vote multiple times. If caught, all their votes except one will be removed and they may be banned from voting for a period of time. Note: The Acme Heads can't technically prevent a user from voting, as they can edit pages still, but they have every right to anvil drop the user for the banned period of time if they violate their "ban on voting". *Users who are trying to get a promotion by requesting may not remove neutrals or opposes (The Acme Staff does not know why anyone would remove a support) from other users that they think will ruin their chance at getting the promotion. If the user who removed those votes gets caught, the request may be subject for automatic rejection. If the request is rejected for this reason, the user that removed the vote will be banned from requesting for a month or 30 days (28-29 if the month is February). So if you are banned from requesting on September 24th, you may request again on October 23rd. *The votes are based on majority rule so if the discussion favors more than 70%, then it will be done within 7 days of the discussions start. Extensions can also occur should there not be enough votes. *If there are not enough supports, opposes, or neutrals, Acme Heads and Wizards are welcome to step in. They have the right to ask currently active users to do so themselves. Discussions and voting are part of the collaborative wiki project, so all users are expected to vote and explain what they think about their fellow peers. Those active users that ignore the Acme Head and Wizard's request to vote are violating the communications policy and may be subject to anvil drops. It only takes a few minutes to take the time to vote, look at the user's contributions, and take your position (Support, Neutral, or Oppose) with an explanation of two to three sentences. *Requesters must explain by answering the questions on the template and why. *Voters must explain why using the requester's contributions as evidence. :*"I support this discussion because you show a lot of excellent contributions on the articles for the TV show New Looney Tunes. It seems to me that you really are putting in the effort to help. Also, I have noticed you tend to undo edits that are not constructive. I have also noticed that you are also an engaged member in the community with answering questions on the Questions and Answers Board or taking the time to answer a question meant for an Acme Head. So with this being said, I support." *Comments that don't have explanations at all, don’t have thorough explanations, and/or do not use the user's contributions as evidence are not valid responses and may not count towards the vote. That is up to the Acme Heads to decide if they want to count these particular comments. :*"I support because if they want to request, that's their decision." :*"I support because he is my best friend and you guys can trust him." *If there are more than five opposes in a regular discussion, the discussion will automatically be marked as rejected and users will have to wait 30 days to submit another one. However, for a bigger discussion with a larger number of voters, oppose numbers may vary. *This page, unlike most pages that start with "Looney Tunes Wiki", is left unprotected so users can go ahead and request. Archive promotion requests will be located here. *If your request is rejected, you must wait for at least 1 month or 30 days (28-29 if the month is February) before submitting another request. Current Requests User: